


Stress Release

by hirusen



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Body Appreciation, Casual Sex, Couch Cuddles, Counter Sex, Developing Friendships, Face Reveal, Gambit (Destiny), Getting to Know Each Other, Identity Reveal, Kissing, Language, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Scars, Tattoos, The Crucible (Destiny), The Derelict (Destiny), Trust, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: They both get worked up sometimes.
Relationships: The Drifter/Shaxx (Destiny)
Kudos: 25





	1. The Crucible

Shaxx watched the Rumble match quietly, letting the automatic recordings play instead of speaking himself. He wasn't switching between the different feeds of the other Guardians, only watching one.

Drifter's.

It took some convincing from the man, but both he and Shaxx will once in a while jump into the arenas they both represent to blow off some steam. It was honestly rare for either of them to do it, but it happened. Drifter has been binging the Rumble playlist for a good two hours, having come into this current match mid-game. His current kills was at 11, leading him to be in second place. "...Are you sure you're alright, Drifter?" Named man sighed as he slid into cover, reloading his Trust before taking out a nearby Titan with his sniper. _"No, but that's why I'm here, isn't it?"_ "That's not what I meant and you know it." Drifter growled, but didn't reply.

Shaxx let out a long breath, grabbing a datapad and messaging the man's Ghost. ' _Is he alright? Or should I take him out of queue and have him meet me in private?_ ' ' ** _Private. Not relaxing like_** _**normal.**_ ' Ah. So even with him staying in the Crucible for longer than usual, he still can't relax. The match ended a few minutes later, Drifter securing 19 kills and beating the clock, allowing him to win the match. Shaxx quickly revoked Drifter's access to the Crucible, hearing over their private comms the man cursing up a storm before he simply sent Drifter the location of where he wanted to meet, Lord Shaxx going there moments after he sent the message.

* * *

Drifter was a panting mess as Shaxx railed into him, his hand pressed against the middle of his shoulders to keep him bent over the countertop. "Fuck! There..." Drifter groaned, pushing himself so he was resting his weight on the balls of his feet, allowing Shaxx to pound right where he needed it. Shaxx quickly moved Drifter's feet so they rested on top of his own, keeping the angle the man under him wanted while allowing him to let Shaxx support his weight. "Oh, yes...damn it!" "Easy, I've got you."

Shaxx cooed, his free hand wrapping around the shorter man's leaking cock and stroking him in rhythm with his thrusts. "S-Shit..! Can't...gonna..." "Do it." Drifter screamed as he climaxed, his inner walls tightening just enough to send Shaxx over the edge with him. Harsh breathing filled the room as the duo slowly came down from their high, Shaxx pulling out carefully before setting Drifter back on his feet, the man having to now use the countertop to help his shaking legs support his weight. "You need another round, or are you good?"

Shaxx asked as he got Drifter a glass of water, handing it to the man before he cleaned him up. "...'Nother round, but...give me a minute." Drifter was still trying to catch his breath; Shaxx was extremely good in bed and knew how to leave his partners breathless both during and sometime after sex. The Crucible handler watched Drifter gulp down the glass, filling the cup twice before his partner was good. Drifter shook his head at the offered apple, moving out of the kitchen and tossed himself onto the couch.

Eli was still surprised by how quickly Shaxx can strip him naked, the Titan himself still armored, having only to remove the cup around his dick so he could free it to wreck Drifter's shit. "Not gonna bother putting yer gun away?" Drifter teased as Shaxx lifted him up and settled onto the couch, Drifter's face now deliciously close to the taller man's penis when he set him back down. "I know you wanna suck it." Shaxx spoke as his hand threaded into Drifter's hair, gripping it tight enough to get the man to grunt. "You wait." "What? Why?"

It became clear why when Shaxx's hand left his hair and Drifter's eyes went wide as he reached for his helmet. Sun-kissed skin and a 5'o clock shadow greeted Drifter's eyes before he saw Shaxx's own; his right was a warm chocolate while his left was ocean blue. Short, dark brown hair passed over Drifter's hand as he threaded it through, Shaxx offering him a small grin. "This why you keep the helmet on?" "Do you blame me?" Drifter shook his head, moving so he straddled Shaxx's thighs, his hands tracing every inch of Shaxx's face. "...Eli." Shaxx cocked a thick brow. "It's...my real name..." "Eli... It suits you..." Shaxx spoke before his hands cradled Eli's face, drawing him in for a slow kiss.

Eli has never told Shaxx his _REAL_ name, only his aliases; Shaxx has never shown Drifter his face, always blindfolding him if he wanted to kiss him.

"You think this would be how these little reveals would've gone down?" Shaxx chuckled warmly against his lips. "No, but I'm pretty sure you're happy it did." The man wasn't wrong; they had to learn to trust each other a lot more than before in order for the sex to even be a thing. "Wanna taste you..." "Get on your knees then, Eli."


	2. Gambit

"Shit...he's really tearing it up..." Drifter muttered as he watched Shaxx basically smash through all of the Fallen in the current area on Emerald Coast, his teammates barely having enough time to get over there to gather up the Motes he didn't pick up during his murder spree. They summoned their Primeval first and quickly put it back in the ground, sweeping the first round without the enemy team banking more than 40 fucking Motes. Both teams were transmatted into the ready rooms, and the other team fired a LOT of bullets towards Shaxx.

"Opposing team, I need more Motes!" Drifter barked before striding over to Shaxx's side. "And your team's wrecking!" Checking both teams, the other side still firing bullets towards Shaxx, Drifter readied the transmats for both sides. "Alright, hold on to somethin'!" And sent both sides back into the arena. Of course, that's when he hit up his and Shaxx's private channel. "You doin' ok, brother? I've never seen you fight like this before." _"No. Something came up and I'm not being allowed any involvement in it. I'm pissed and I want to keep my regulars."_ _Something he's not allowed any say in...oh._ Drifter knew exactly what that was and he'll admit he's not too happy about it either. "Yeah, those weapons did boost our numbers for a bit didn't they?" Shaxx grunted, Drifter hissing through his teeth as he watched the Titan unleash his Fists of Havoc right on a Fallen Captain, annihilating it from all existence it seemed before he stormed through the rest of the nearby Fallen.

"Tell you what? I'll send the high-values out and once this is all done with, you head up here for a bit?" _"You're going to regret that, Eli."_ Drifter smirked at Shaxx's remark. "No, I'm not. Kick some faces in for me."

* * *

"FUCK!" Drifter yelled as he tightened his grip on Shaxx's back, one of his arms coiled tightly around the man's broad, muscled shoulders. Shaxx seemed hellbent on pounding an imprint of Eli's body into the wall he was fucking him against, his hands braced against it as skin hitting skin echoed loudly inside of the Derelict. Drifter wrapped his legs a little more around Shaxx's hips, feeling secure enough in their current position to lean up and kiss Shaxx, the Titan returning it.

Shaxx's body was still singing with unspent energy when Drifter pulled him out of the matchmaking for Gambit, ending the matches for now. "Oh, shit! Shit!" "I've got you, Eli. I've got you." The taller man reassured, smiling into Drifter's hair when the man buried his face into his shoulder, feeling as his nails were dragged across his back. "Come here." "Wh--mmm...." Drifter was cut off as Shaxx carefully pulled his arms off his body, taking his hands in his own and pinning them to the wall before he kissed him again.

Drifter won't tell it to Shaxx, but now that they knew more personal information about each other, he loved the way Shaxx's skin felt against his own; loved the way he could see the pleasure on the Titan's face, hearing him call Drifter by his real name from time to time. Eli let his eyes flutter close as Shaxx kept kissing him, feeling as he slowed his speed but went into him harder, groaning into his mouth as he pounded into the spot he really needed him to. "There...right there..." "Fuck, you feel good like this." Eli chuckled, freeing up a hand to thread it into Shaxx's short hair before he reached between them and start to work himself in rhythm with Shaxx.

"Fuck!" Drifter's head slammed into the wall and Shaxx peppered kisses to his throat in an attempt to soothe the pain that followed. "You close?" "Y-Yeah..." "Go ahead." "But, yer not-- **FUCK**!" Drifter cried out as he came, knowing that Shaxx wasn't that close yet, but felt as he kept thrusting into him as he slowly came down from his orgasm. "Eli..." Shaxx groaned as he finally spilled his seed right as Drifter's high ended, Eli feeling as he filled him. They both panted as Eli kissed any place on Shaxx his lips could reach.

"Bed?" "Yeah..." Shaxx stayed inside of Eli as he pulled him away from the wall, carrying him to the secondary bedroom he had aboard his ship (the little bunker most Guardians have seen is just a safe space Drifter goes too when things get too intense and old memories or voices start to come back). Drifter groaned as Shaxx finally pulled out and set him on his feet, taking a moment to grab a towel to get damp and clean them both up. His legs shook like crazy, as they always do after he has sex with Shaxx, but he managed to make it to the bed without falling this time, knowing the Crucible handler wasn't too far behind.

"...You know, I would've though you'd have chest hair." Drifter spoke as he splayed his hand over Shaxx's bare chest, scars and muscles the only thing on display. Shaxx just smiled to him as he laid down, pulling Drifter closer to him as he allowed his body to relax a little more. Eli moved so he was straddling Shaxx's thighs, settling down onto them as he just gazed at the man below him. "...Who'd you get those in honor of?" Shaxx asked as he took one of Eli's hands and lifted his arm a little, admiring the snake tattoo he had on his arms.

They were identical red-eyed snakes that started above his wrists and ended mid-bicep. "An...old friend I lost along the way." "I'm sorry. I'm sure they meant the world to you." Eli's eyes clouded over with emotions and memories he didn't want to deal with right now, leaning down and pressing his chest to Shaxx's. "I've got you, Eli." "Why do you always say that?" He's never figured that out even after the amount of sex they've had. "There's times I can see it in your eyes that you're scared--either of me or some long forgotten memory, I can never tell--so I say it to remind you that yes, we don't really like each other, but I'm still willing to help you if you need it." Drifter said nothing.

Instead, he pressed a kiss to the hallow to Shaxx's throat, letting the man's arms swallow him up. "...Didn't think you'd like this." "Miss people sometimes..." Shaxx hummed, thinking of a way to get Eli to relax again. "Get off me for a minute." "Already, big guy?" Shaxx rolled his eyes and Drifter raised his hands, moving off of Shaxx. It allowed him to turn onto his belly and... "...They're fuckin' beautiful, Shaxx."

Drifter never once thought that Shaxx might have tattoos.

He had a few; a black ace with C-6 underneath it on his left shoulder blade, XIV in purple ink above it, Felwinter's symbol on the small of his back, a stunning red and gold dragon on his lower right, the symbol for the Warlords on the back of his neck. "You thinkin' of getting more?" Drifter asked as Shaxx rolled back to face him, laying down so his head rested on the man's spread out arm. "One day, maybe." Shaxx lifted his unoccupied arm to trace the scars that were on Drifter's body. "...We've both seen too much, haven't we?" "Maybe," Drifter started, locking his eyes with Shaxx's mis-matched ones, "but maybe that's how we'll teach the little Lights to be better. We've seen the worse this fucking universe has thrown at us so far, so we use it to prepare them for it."

Eli felt against his head and saw as Shaxx's whole body relaxed, a lazy but happy smile widening his mouth. "Guess you're right, Eli." Named man moved so he once against straddled Shaxx's thighs. "You wanna go again?" "As long as I get a show this time." Eli let his head fall back as he let out honest, gleeful laughter.


End file.
